Rotscale
Description Rotscale is a powerful Bone Dragon found in Majesty's Rest, guarding a non-enterable gate with four other Rotting Dragons. Locations *Kryta **Majesty's Rest Skills Used * * * * * Items Dropped *Bone *Pile of Glittering Dust *Rotwing Recurve Bow (Unique) Notes *The Rotting Dragons that accompany Rotscale use the AoE anti-resurrection spirit Frozen Soil, and will continuously keep one in place, making any resurrections very difficult. This can be bypassed with Restoration or Lively Was Naomei. *Rotscale is accompanied by a mob consisting not only of Rotting Dragons but Damned Clerics, Skeleton Bowmasters, and Necrid Horsemen as well. *Even though Rotscale looks exactly like a Bone Dragon, which are undead creatures, Rotscale itself is not an undead creature. Therefore holy damage does not inflict double damage and it is considered a fleshy creature (i.e. can suffer bleeding and other conditions). However, the bone dragons and other undead surrounding Rotscale are still susceptible to Holy damage. *Beware of five Smoke Phantoms that will pop up at the end of the bridge as soon as any player reaches the top of the stairs. *Rotscale uses its skills with a halved casting time and recharge, approximately double the power and like all Tyria bosses, hexes and conditions cast on it only last one half of their normal duration. *Rotscale is not considered a regular boss and you cannot capture skills from it. *Grenth's Balance is a great tool in making the fight against Rotscale shorter. A player (any class, as GB is not tied to an attribute) needs to pump their maximum health up (using skills like Demonic Flesh and Vital Blessing) and then sacrifice or otherwise lose health to a very low level (using skills like Blood Ritual or Infuse Health) and then use Grenth's Balance on Rotscale. This will drain a sizeable amount of health from him. *On the island there are certain invisible spots which automatically poison players walking on them. *Use enchantments carefully. Rotscale uses Desecrate Enchantments which does more damage the more enchantments there are on the targets. *Protective skills that limit damage are valuable against Rotscale's increased damage output. Examples include Protective Spirit in the monk profession, bonding as well as protective spirits in the ritualist profession like Shelter. *Having the Favor of the Gods will help you greatly because there is a Statue of Balthazar, which can grant blessings in front of the island. *Dazing Rotscale will greatly diminish his threat. One simple way is to use condition transfering skills (such as Plague Touch) to transfer the dazed effect caused by Deafening Roar back to Rotscale, although a more reliable and consistent method is to use the Ranger skill Broad Head Arrow. Combine the daze effect with Frustration for a faster kill. *One can typically find a Rotscale farming group at the Temple of the Ages, east of Majesty's Rest. It is the only place in the area that allows 8 person groups. To speed your travel to Rotscale it is common to have one properly equipped party member run the group to Majesty's Rest. *The pattern in which Rotscale's mob appears is one of five random spawns. It is common for groups to rezone until they achieve the spawn that will be easiest for them to defeat. *Another good strategy for fighting Rotscale is to have a Ranger continually keep Winter up and have a necromancer continually keep Spinal Shivers on him. Then have some Elementalist pound away on him till he dies. *A bone dragon boss can be found in Sanctum Cay who used to be called Rotscale. His name was changed, presumably to avoid confusion with this Rotscale. *Because a resurrection shrine is nearby, it is possible to defeat Rotscale with only henchman in a fairly short time. If you attempt this, it is best to kill each of the Rotting Dragons first. Usually it is possible to destroy one before your party is killed, making subsequent attempts easier. After all four Rotting Dragons are killed, attack Rotscale himself. *Do not overlook the fact that Rotscale and all of his mob will respawn after the party rezones making the "one green drop per run" add up. Category:Bone Dragons Category:Dragon Bosses Category:Necromancers Category:Majesty's Rest